Spinning Out Of Control
by Purple Raveness
Summary: Harry is having problems at home and no one seems to notice or care that there are serious things wrong with him, he is becoming withdrawn and angry at school, but one person will notice and try to help him. May be slash in later chapters, and rating may
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing J.K Rowling owns them (TOO BAD!)

Spinning Out Of Control.

Chapter 1.

Harry awoke to a hot and humid day on his sixteenth birthday. When Harry got out of bed, he noticed there was someone looking up at him through his window. The person did not give him the impression of being scary but just the opposite. He, Harry knew the person was there to watch him, especially after Sirius's death. He knew Dumbledore would have him well watched. Suddenly Harry caught Hedwig out of the corner of his eye and she flew through the open window; she flew around a little and then landed on Harry's shoulder. She then propped her leg up so he could take the letter. He gave her some owl treats and she nibbled his ear with affection before returning to her cage for a sip of water. Harry opens the letter and discovered it was from Ron,

Dear Harry,

Happy birthday Harry, hope the muggles are treating you well, you should get your gifts in the next couple of days. Mom said, "They have to be sent out individually because someone might notice all the packages," like they wont notice them anyways, wrote Ron. Harry smiled at how Ron complained about his Mother, even though it was probably Dumbledores rules. Harry kept reading and frowned when he read the next bit, Mom and dad just finished talking to Professor Dumbledore you will not be allowed to come and stay with us this year. Sorry mate, not my choice, Dumbledore said with you-know-who back, it would not be safe for you here. As if he would find us at Headquarters anyway, this place is way more protected than Askaban. Well I'll see you on the train, Hermione and me are really sorry you can't be here.

Your best mates Ron and Hermione.

P.S. Mom said she would collect all your things from Diagon Ally.

When Harry had finished reading the letter, what he read made him angry and upset. He did not like the fact that he would have to stay all summer at the Dursley's and Harry found himself getting frustrated. He thought about Cedric and then about Sirius, next thing he knew was he was pulling his bloody hand away from the wall. Harry suddenly heard a knock at the door and Vernon announcing his presence at the door.

Yes, was all Harry could say? What the bloody hell is going on in there boy, said Uncle Vernon. You better not have damaged Dudley's second bedroom or you'll get the beating or your life, came Uncle Vernon's voice from the other side of the door. Harry's heart stopped and he looked around for some way to cover up the dent he had just made in the wall. However, Vernon had gotten no response from Harry, and that got him mad and Vernon just bust through the door. He looked around, saw the dent and then saw red. Why you little good for nothing brat, this is how you repay your aunts kindness in letting you stay here, shouted Vernon while grabbing Harry by the scuff of his neck and throwing him against the wall. He hit the wall so hard he heard a bone crack in his arm. The next thing Harry saw was Vernon's fist flying through the air at him. The blows just kept coming, he even thinks he felt a few kicks in there as well, and then he blacked out. When Harry awoke he was bruised all over and could feel the broken bones, he could hardly move. When he was able to get up, he headed for the shower and assessed the damage. Harry found he had a broken arm, bruised maybe even broken ribs and numerous amounts of scratches and bruises.

After his shower, Harry bandaged himself up as best he could and just lay on his bed and started thinking. How he was going to get out of here was his first thought, because he knew that he would not last all summer with the way things were heading. He also thought of the fact that he needed new robes because his old ones were too short for him. In addition, the fact that he could not even go and get his own school supplies, made Harry get even angrier. I cannot believe they are doing this to me. Not to mention the fact that Harry was really looking forward to visiting Diagon Ally. He needed to find a way out of the house; he knew it was almost impossible to get out of the house undetected. He also needed to find out when the Weasley's and Hermione would be visiting Diagon Ally, without arising suspicion. After that, thought Harry started coming up with a plan, but it would be tricky.

Please review this is my first attempt at fan fiction and your help would be appreciated! And please be nice, PLEAASSSEEE!


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer, I own nothing except the plot!

**Chapter 2**

When Harry awoke the next day he already had a plan floating around his head, the only problem was that it would be risky. Harry new he needed Uncle Vernon's help to complete the plan. His plan was somehow to get Uncle Vernon to drive him to London, and then he could proceed to Diagon Ally.

"How the hell am I going to get the fat git to drive me some where?" thought Harry.

That was the downfall to Harry's plan, getting Vernon to cooperate. He really did not want a repeat performance of last night. Harry for the life of him could not figure out a way around this part of the plan.

While Harry was contemplating different scenarios, he heard his Aunt Petunia calling him to do his chores. Harry, get down here and get your list of chores, his Aunt called. When Harry went down stairs, his Aunt pierced him with a glare worthy of Snape.

"Next time do not dawdle when I am calling you boy", shrieked Aunt Petunia.

"Sorry Aunt Petunia", Harry said through clenched teeth. Thankfully, she did not notice. Harry took the list and got to work on it!

The list was impossible to finish. Buy the time Harry was called back into the house every muscle and bruise on his body ached. When Harry stepped into the house, his Aunt looked at him and started muttering about when "**_the freaks" _**were going to come and get him. His Aunt then told him to have a fast bite to eat, told to go upstairs and stay there for the rest of the night. When Harry finally got upstairs, he just collapsed on his bed and did not move for hours.

When he was able to move again it had gotten quite dark out and most of the neighbours houses were dark. While he was looking out the window, Harry thought he saw a piece of an order member under an invisibility cloak, but could not be sure because it happened so fast. He was so mad that they were here to protect him from The Dark Lord, but failed to notice that he needed protection from his family.

As Harry was contemplating his situation, he remembered what his Aunt had said about "**_the freaks" _**coming to get himThen a plan just started forming in his head. If he told, the Dursleys that he was "offered" to go to **"_the freaks"_** for the rest of the summer and that all he needed was a ride to London because they could not pick him up, he would be free of them.

It was a great plan and in the morning, all he would have to do is figure out some details, just in case they decided to be nosy. With that happy thought, he got ready for bed and was out when his head hit the pillow.

Harry awoke the next morning feeling very good about the day ahead of him. He figured he would tell the Dursleys that the Weasley's did not want to bother them again like last year, so they asked if they could drive him to London where they would pick him up. Knowing how badly they never wanted them in their house again, Harry was sure they would agree. When he finished putting his plan together, he decided to go get washed, and dressed for the day. When finished he started packing.

After packing, the first thing he would need to do is have Hedwig deliver the fake letter. After looking over the letter, he decided it would pass and told Hedwig what to do.

"All right girl now you know what to do", Harry then petted her and she niped him lightly telling him that she understood. Hedwig was to fly outside for a couple of minutes, enough time for Harry to get downstairs. Harry then proceeded downstairs nervous about what he was about to do. The Dursley's were all at the kitchen table having breakfast when Harry entered.

"Start the dishes Harry your Aunt does not have time for them", grumbled Vernon without even looking up.

Harry started the dishes, a couple of minutes later Hedwig came threw the window, and Uncle Vernon yelped as a letter dropped on his head. As Hedwig flew over to him with his letter, Harry had to contain his laughter. Vernon glared up at Harry.

"Why am I getting this freakish mail delivered to me boy", hissed Vernon. "You better not have been kicked out of that school of yours; I don't think I could stand you around all year anymore".

"No sir, I don't think it's that", Harry said dejectedly. "I think it may be from Ron's parents, probably asking if I could spend the rest of summer break with them". "Ron wrote me last week and said he was going to ask, this is probably his reply", Harry said this while holding up his fake letter and a look of innocence on his face.

Vernon tore open the letter praying that it was _**"the freaks"**_ and that they were going to take Potter. When Vernon was finished reading the letter he looked up at Harry with cold eyes and told him to pack because he was taking him to London.

While Harry was upstairs pretending to pack he thought that it was to easy, he thought that he would at least have to hear about Vernon having to drive him to London. While he was pondering all this, he failed to hear the front door open and close, and his Uncle coming up the stairs.

When he finally did notice how quiet it was it was too late, Vernon was looming behind him.

"Well it looks like I will be getting rid of you this summer boy", whispered Vernon. "You know the rules boy, a word of our fun to anybody and you will be out on the streets with no magic to protect you". Harry's shaking was getting more pronounced the more Vernon whispered threats in his ear.

All of a sudden, the whispering stopped and Harry was spun around and hit square in the stomach. Then kneed in the ribs and thrown into the wall. He knew he couldn't fight back, he also realized that his uncle was only going after parts of his body that could be covered and hidden. Vernon stopped, told him to clean himself up because they were leaving within the hour. Harry did as he was told with no complaint praying that there would be no more beatings until next summer. When he arrived downstairs with his belongings Vernon was waiting for him.

"Let's go I don't have all day, and don't scratch my car with that blasted trunk or you'll pay dearly", was all Vernon said before getting in the car.

Harry was very careful not to scratch the car and as he got in, he couldn't believe he was leaving and that all he got was an easy beating and a few hateful words. All that mattered was he was out of there.

The drive to London was a silent one until they were outside the Leaky Caldron. Vernon turned around and repeated his threats from earlier, then told Harry to get his trunk and get on with it.

As Harry was watching his uncle drive away, he felt more relief and calmness then he had ever felt. He finally felt free.

__

**Thanks to all the reviewers and sorry for the wait.**

**Purple Raveness!**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer in first chapter!

Chapter 3

After the free feeling left him, Harry suddenly noticed he was alone. It was a little scary, the feeling he got from being free. However, he just shrugged it off and decided to cross the street before anyone could come out of the Leakey Caldron and spot him.

Harry sat in an alleyway a couple of blocks down from the Caldron and looked through his moneybag. He had plenty of wizards' gold but only a few dollars in muggle money, Harry knew he was screwed. He needed to find a way into Gringotts to exchange some gold into pounds. He needed a disguise.

After going around the corner and having a small lunch at a café, Harry decided that, he would just wear the biggest cloak he had so it would cover his face. He snuck back to the alleyway and changed into his robes and cloak. He figured since his was entering a magical place with a cloak on they would think he was of age, because you were supposed to put a notice-me-not charm on when in muggle areas.

Harry knew that some muggle teenagers wore clothes like that and hoped that no one would think twice about his appearance in a cloak. It was after all not the most respected neighbourhood in London.

Harry fished in his trunk for the cloak he would need, then grabbed all the things he needed like his wand and moneybag. When everything was on and in place, he decided that he would need to hind his trunk as it would cause too much of a scene if he lugged it with him. He found a great hiding spot in the brick wall just a few feet from where he was standing, it was behind a beat up and broken dumpster. With all his stuff hidden, Harry decided to leave the ally and proceed across the street.

From what he gathered, no one noticed him, and he thought that was too weird for comfort. Even with that feeling, Harry just kept going and in no time, he was in front of the Leakey Caldron. He took a big breathe and walked in to the pub.

Harry noticed that no one in here noticed him, it was a little uneasy but he like the feeling of not being noticed. He calmly made his way to the back of the pub and remembered to give a nod to Tom the bar keep so he did not look to suspicious.

When he was safely behind the pub, he took his wand out, tapped the appropriate bricks, and watched the wall twist and turn into an archway. Before Harry walked through the arch, he made sure his hood was still covering his face. When he stepped through no one noticed him, and that made him suspicious and very nervous.

When he was safely trough, he got a glimpse of Gringotts. Harry made his way down Diagon Ally by keeping to the shadows and hoping no one would stop him.

"I can't believe no one is stopping me or even giving me a second glance, I could be a damn Death Eater or old Voldie himself for all they know,'' Harry just kept muttering to himself about how lack security is.

When Harry reached the big white building he looked up and was just as impressed as he was when he first saw it, then he cursed as he realised that there were no more shadows. He would have to walk in the open to get inside the bank.

Just as he was about to step out of the shadows he saw a group of wizards going up the white steps, and all the wizards save one had red hair.

Shit, shit how I am going to get in there now, they'll notice me for sure. Harry didn't know what to do he hadn't planned that all the Weasley's plus Hermione would be in Diagon Ally today. Then he noticed it Ron and Hermione holding hands, he wondered when that happened. In addition, with that, a revelation had come next; they must have spent quite a bit of time together so far, Harry thought. Again, Harry thought, he was left out, and stuck with being alone at an abusive house while his so-called-friends had the easy life.

These thoughts drove Harry even deeper into depression. As these thoughts roamed around his head, Harry's resolved hardened. He was not going to let anyone else in, and he was not going to let any one manipulate him anymore. He was going to decided what he could and could not do, and how he should act. With that last thought, he wrapped his cloak around him and started up the white steps.

Harry no longer cared what they would say if they discovered him, but at the same time, he was not going to give anyone a target.

He slowly passed them by and he noticed Hermione tense up. Probably thinks I'm a Death Eater, serves he right, Harry thought. Other than that, they didn't stop him and he was a little annoyed at that. There supposed to be order members and I look so out of place with my cloak hood up in the middle of summer. I have no hope for this war if that's the type of people who will be fighting it, thought Harry.

Harry found a free goblin and handed him his key. He thanked all the Gods he knew that they did not require him to take down his hood.

'Ah, Mister Potter the Goblin whispered, catching on to his secrecy with ease, what may I help you with today?'

'I would like to withdraw some funds and also convert some into muggle money,' Harry answered in a whisper.

'That's fine sir follow me will you then,' the goblin answered in a normal tone.

Harry followed without a word and got into one of the carts that will take him to his vault. Neither one spoke on the trip down or on the way back. When they arrived, back at the counter the goblin asked Harry how much he would like to convert to muggle money.

'I need about $10,000 pounds so whatever that would be in gold do it.'

'Alright Mr. Potter that would be about $250.00 Galleons,' the Goblin said in a whisper.

'That's fine Harry said, and for your secrecy keep $50.00 Galleons for yourself. Harry then handed the Goblin $ 300.00 Galleons. With all his money safely in, his moneybag he left Gringotts swiftly and headed out into Diagon Ally for some shopping.

When back out in Diagon Ally Harry decided to look around for some clothes shops, he decided to wait to get his school robes until he got his Hogwarts letter. While looking around he kept to the shadows as much as possible. He found a store that looked interesting and decided to look.

What he found was amazing. Wizarding clothes that looked muggle but had invisible pockets and would fit the way you wanted them to just by thinking it. There were so many different things that by the time Harry left he would have had over ten bags. The lady at the cash gave him a bottomless and weightless bag to put it all in and he was grateful for it.

As he was exiting the store, he bumped into someone. That someone turned out to be his hated potions master.

'Would you watch were your going you nitwit,' responded Severus Snape with his usual glare.

'Sorry Si- Mister didn't see you there,' Harry said while trying to cover his voice and make sure his hood was secure.

Severus just sneered at the cloaked person and swept past him. He noticed the slip up and wondered who was under that hood. He decided to follow the person to see if he could figure out this mystery.

While the Potion Master swept passed him Harry was trying to get his breathing under control, it would do no good if he found out it was Harry under the cloak. When Harry was sure he had left he continued on his way. He had decided that shopping in Diagon Ally was too risky and made for the arch, on his way out of the pub he noticed the Weasley's and Hermione eating and drinking. Moreover, it made him mad that he always has to hide who he is; he vowed to put a stop to that this year. Harry still had no clue that Snape was following him.

Severus became tense when the stranger looked over at the Weasley's but did not relax when they looked away, something with this situation was not right. And he was determined to find out what it was.

Sorry this took so long but hopefully the longer chap will make up for it.

Purple Raveness!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer in first chapter.**

Sorry about the lateness, work and school have been hectic. I really don't like the whole chapter but thought I should get it out. Hopefully the next one will go smoother and be out faster.

Thanks and I love reviews!

**Chapter 4**

Severus watched as the cloak figure crossed the street and walked down the alleyway. After putting a notice-me-not charm on himself, Severus decided to follow this mysterious person into the alleyway. Severus could not let a mystery go unsolved; it would nag at the back of his head until he couldn't stand it any more. He had no idea who this person could be, but he knew he had to figure it out.

He deftly walked across the street to see the mystery person go behind a broken dumpster. He kept to the shadows so he would not be seen and crept forward. He could not get as close as he would of liked and he was not about to take any unneeded risks. Severus Snape was not put into Slytherin for nothing.

Suddenly their was a great bang and Severus thanked Merlin that he had stayed in the shadows because if he had tried to get closer he would of ended up under the dumpster.

Harry quickly went behind the dumpster to collect his trunk, all the while thinking about his narrow escape with his Professor. Moreover, how Ron and Hermione did not have to hide when they went out in public. It made him so mad and agitated that he ended up doing accidental magic, and the already broken dumpster got thrown a couple feet down the alleyway and broke into two separate pieces.

Fuck, whispered Harry. Shit, shit, shit, he muttered a little louder to himself while throwing his stuff into his trunk.

Severus barley heard what the mystery person was saying and understood even less why he seemed so scared all of a sudden, if his jerky and frantic moving was anything to go by.

Harry slammed his trunk closed, not knowing anyone was so close, and left in a hurry. All the while muttering to himself about how stupid he was.

The potions master could not comprehend what was going on with this person and missed the muttering, that if he were listening to, he would have recognized. Severus blinked and came out of his thinking only to realise that the mystery person was gone. With nothing left to do, Severus went back to his errands, with the feeling that he missed something.

Harry took off with his cloak still on hoping not to be noticed by any wizards that might be going towards The Leaky Cauldron. Once a safe distance away he took it off and put it back in his trunk. Now all he needed to do was find somewhere to stay and that was going to be hard considering he was still under age in the muggle world. Nevertheless, he also new that in some parts of town they didn't care how old you are, just if you have enough money.

Harry found a small boarding house out of the way in the shady part of downtown London; a weird looking guy served him at the counter.

What can I do for you today lad, the man at the counter said while smirking at Harry. It wasn't an evil smirk just a, what the hell are you doing around here smirk. While the guy was talking, all Harry could do was stare at how this man looked. He had multi-coloured hair, lots of piercing, tattoos, and he even had make-up on. He was wearing a t-shirt with a band called Avenged Sevenfold on it, which had no sleeves and some rips. His jeans were black and had rips in them also, connected to his jeans were chains, they were also connected to his belt, which had spikes and holes on it. He was wearing a choker with spikes as well as leather wristbands with metal squares, and many rubber bracelets. All in all Harry liked this guy from the start.

When the man stopped talking Harry came out of his musings, I would like a room, said Harry. The man looked Harry up and down then said, sure what's your name kid. Harry felt like he didn't need to hide who he was and the guy probably would be expecting an alias anyways, so he told him his name was Harry. Harry then asked for his and the man said my name, well I don't ever give out my real name but you can call me Lucifer, ha ha. After seeing Harry's face the guy said he was just joking and that Harry could call him Cole.

This got Harry laughing and broke away the tension around them. Cole showed Harry where he would be staying and told him if he needed anything just to come down and ask, but before Harry could enter the room Cole stuck out his hand and told Harry, it would cost 20 pounds a week to stay. Harry gave him the money with a smile. This impressed Cole, not many would smile when their handing out money.

While Harry was unshrinking his stuff, Cole was wondering if the kid had any belongings because if he could hand out money he should at least of had a bag with him. When Harry was finished he decided to take a nap, he just hoped that he didn't get any nightmares.

For once, Harry didn't get a single nightmare and he was glad. Sleep had been a problem lately. After waking up and getting refreshed Harry decided to go out and explore a little. On his way down, he passed Cole at the counter, smiled while nodding his head in greeting and went out the door. First thing on his mind, to do was to find somewhere to eat. He found this little deli down the street and ordered a sandwich and a coke. While eating Harry thought it would be good to get some food for his little fridge, so when he was done he looked for a grocery store and found one a couple of blocks away. He loaded up on all the things he was never allowed like junk food, and also got the basics, for health he told himself. When he was done, he went back to the boarding house, greeted Cole and went to his room.

The next morning Harry awoke to knocking on his door. He got up stumbled because his eyes where still bleary and, in his boxers, he rushed to answer the door. On his way, he stubbed his toe and cursed.

Bang, bang, bang, the knocking getting louder, Harry reached for the door handle and pulled the door open to find Cole smiling and holding coffee and croissants.

Thought you would like some breakfast Harry, was all Cole said. Harry just looked at him like he was crazy and when it was evident to Cole that Harry was not going to stop mimicking a fish and invite him in, he decided to push pass Harry and invite himself in.

So Harry what do you have planned for today.

Um nothing, Harry said while shrugging his shoulders and closing the door slowly. He was still trying to get over his shock.

Well I thought since it's my day off you would like to hang out and I could introduce you to the area and some of my friends.

Harry looked at him trying to decide if he had an alterative motive but all he seen was curiosity and kindness.

Well why not, said Harry. I have nothing else to do today.

All of a sudden, Harry remembered that he was only wearing his boxers and blushed a little while he made an escape to the bathroom saying he needed to get ready. During this time, Cole was trying to get him to sit and have his coffee. When Harry emerged from the bathroom, he found Cole lying on his bed. When Cole looked up at him, he smirked, like your outfit Harry. Harry was wearing some of his new clothes, which included black jeans, a white muscle top, and a dark green button up shirt. To top off his outfit, Harry had on leather combat boots (which were really dragon hide) and a few choice necklaces, bracelets, and rings. His hair was still uncontrollable, but it went with the look. Overall he fitted right in except for one little thing.

I think we need to make you fit in a little more, said Cole.

What do you mean?

Have you ever thought about wearing a little makeup Harry?

No, but why not, do you have any on you, Cole handed him his eyeliner and told him it was all he'll need because he has dark lashers anyway. After Harry poked he eye three times Cole took pity on him and showed him how to apply it.

Their now you fit in around here. He then told Harry to hurry up with breakfast so they could get going. When they were leaving, Harry asked Cole where they were going and what they were going to do today.

Well first off, we have to go pick up Abby, or she'll flip out that I didn't let her tag along, then I think we will head over to the Black Abyss and see who's there.

What's the Black Abyss and who's Abby, asked Harry.

Well the Black Abyss is this little hang out, they've got coffee and good music. Abby is my friend and she has a wicked temper, so try not to piss her off. By the way, what kind of music do you like? Harry decided to tell him the truth; I really haven't listened to any music to have a favourite. Cole just looked at him with wide eyes and asked how he could not have ever listened to music. Harry got nervous at the question and went a little stiff, Cole noticed and told him he didn't have to explain and started talking about all his favourite bands while Harry listened eagerly. While Cole was talking and watching Harry's excited face, he realized that Harry was probably abused, neglected, or both and that's why he's here. He must really have been in a bad situation if his face lights up from me talking about music, thought Cole. I think I'll take this one under my wing and show him a whole new world.

When Harry met Abby all the could think was holy-shit, she has bubble gum coloured hair and paper clips for earrings. She was moody and bubbly at the same time, she made Harry completely confused.

Hello darling, I'm Abby.

Um, hi I'mm Harry, he had no idea why he was stuttering, but it could be because after she introduced herself she narrowed he eyes at him like he was he pray.

Well shall we be off, I need some coffee badly, Abby said while smiling and walking off. Told you she was moody, came Cole's voice from behind him and Harry had to agree with him. Hurry up you two, and do not make me walk back there and drag you. Both boys decided it was in their best interests to hurry and catch up with her.


End file.
